Revenge
by EternalLove495
Summary: He played with me for 3 years, it's time to end the game. Chapter one: Take a bow.


Do I have to say it? Well to tell you guys, I really am not used telling this chapter by chapter, but for the sake of everyone, I am going to tell this **ONCE** and **ONCE ALONE.**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, AND TAKE A BOW.**

Thank You.

This fiction contains one shots, I accept request by the ways. I mainly do Sess/Kag fics.

**Rating: **K-T.

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh, how about a round of applause**

**Yeah, standing' ovation**

**Oh oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah.**

I really feel like clapping my hands right now, really, I had a fun time seeing him like this. It's his fault anyways; he shouldn't have cheated on me.

**You look so dumb right now**

**Standing' outside my house**

**Trying' to apologize**

**You're so ugly when you cry.**

Yeah, I kept watching him as he kneel in front of the door, while my neighbors are watching, that style won't work no longer honey, you already did that for a million times, it won't work now. Yeah, I definitely enjoyed seeing you like this, 'crying' your hearts out like an idiot, really I can't call it 'crying' cause it looks so fake to me.

**Please, just cut it out.**

The idiot has been kneeling in front of my house for nearly 30 yet he is already complaining that he is already tired! How about me? I have made it with him for 3 years, which his other girlfriends consider a miracle because of his very rotten character. Oh please, you can't make me pity you, so cut that crap out now.

**And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not**

**Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught.**

"Kagome! I really am sorry! Please forgive me! I won't do it again, I **PROMISE!!**"

Yeah right, to hell with you and your promises, you already promised the same thing a week ago! I am already tired of you and your so called promises, and I know you are not really sorry, yeah, so maybe you are, all because of the fact that **I CAUGHT YOU AGAIN.**

**But you put on quite a show**

**Really had me going**

**But now it's time to go**

**Curtain's finally closing**

**That was quite a show**

**Very entertaining'**

**But it's over now (but it's over now)**

**Go on and take a bow**

**Oh...**

I did enjoyed watching him suffer, but unfortunately, I have more important things to do than to watch his pathetic of an excuse of a play, so good bye my little unfaithful boyfri—wait, no,** EX-**boyfriend.

**Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)**

**You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on**

**Talking' about, girl, I love you, you're the one**

**This just looks like a re-run**

**Please, what else is on (oh)**

I know you are really confused how did all of this mess happened, but don't worry cause I will definitely tell you.

**FLASHBACK:**

I was currently inside my car, driving towards my house, thinking about my boyfriend, we have been on for 3 years, and I really am happy, he was my longest boyfriend, and I know that he is already planning to propose to me.

I opened my garage, having a high tech house is really cool, so I drove carefully, making sure not to bump my car, then I jumped down, my groceries at hand, I am so excited, I wanted to surprise my boyfriend. I'm sure he will be glad because I came earlier, I miss him already.

I reached the living room, and for the first time, I found it really silent, weird, I'm sure if he would be playing here. I wonder where he could be, first I put my groceries in the kitchen, when went straight through my room, on my way there I found some strange things, such as high heel shoes, and a red purse on my hall way, then I suddenly felt tense, I walked faster than the usual towards my room, when I opened it I was so stunned to speak, my beloved boyfriend is currently making out with his ex.

Instead of pitying myself for being an idiot not noticing the since, I charged towards the fool, and hit him, yeah right, to hell with you and your girl.

I threw his things out of (our) my house; of course I did it while my neighbors are watching. He tried to explain saying this and that, example?

"I love you Kagome, It's not what you think!"

Yeah right, go to hell, liar.

**END**

**And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not**

**Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught.**

"Kagome! Please!" Again he pleaded.

**But you put on quite a show**

**Really had me going**

**But now it's time to go**

**Curtain's finally closing**

**That was quite a show**

**Very entertaining'**

**But it's over now (but it's over now)**

**Go on and take a bow.**

I am tired of his pleas; I looked at my wrist watch, and smirked when I saw the time, time to show lover boy that no one plays with Kagome Higurashi.

I felt my cell phone vibrate, I took it out and I smiled when I saw who called, I answered it.

"Hello Babe."

"Honey, you should see this."

"Don't worry babe, I'm there already."

"Don't be late hon."

"Of course, it's about time that mutt learn from his mistakes."

**Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you**

**For making me believe that you could be faithful to me**

**Let's hear your speech out.**

I really should give you an award for fooling me for quite 3 long years, really, but don't worry my love, you'll receive your reward later, even though I'm sure you won't be that happy, but, who cares?

**How about a round of applause**

**A standing' ovation**

I saw my new lover's car in front of my house, I smiled, time to show him who's the real loser.

**But you put on quite a show**

**Really had me going**

**Now it's time to go**

**Curtain's finally closing**

**That was quite a show**

**Very entertaining'**

**But it's over now (but it's over now)**

**Go on and take a bow.**

I immediately ran towards him, my new lover of corse, the fool though I was going to ran to him, as if **Inu**, go sulk in the corner, cause your little pet already got a new master, but don't worry, I'm sure he will take care of me better than you do, just go away with your tail between your legs, or just go back to your whore Kikyo, I'm sure she is waiting for your return, I don't need worthless shits like you, good riddance.

I saw Sess smirked, thanks to him I learned to move on, he gave Inu a very sadist like smile, as if he was happy on what he is seeing.

"It's his fault for letting you go, but don't worry, I won't do what my pathetic for an excuse half brother did, unlike him, I keep my treasures, hold them tight, cherish them, and never let them go."

**But it's over now...**

Inu looked shocked, and so are my neighbors, I saw them murmuring, but I knew better, they are on my side, they actually knew of my Ex's betrayal, and I know that they are glad that I dumped him already.

I smirked when I heard Sess spoke of those words, yeah right InuYasha, go rot to hell.

"Sess, come inside, I made your favorite."

"Perfect."

Yes, it's over now Inu.

**END.**

It was dedicated to my so called BF, really, even though it's only a game, I DO THE DUMPING, I'm pretty mean right? But don't worry, I don't make everyone around me cry, I am kind, yes, I am, but once you made a very wrong move, hell hath no fear to a FREYA scorned.

So my friend, please **READ and REVIEW.**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


End file.
